Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool holder, and more particularly to an anti-theft tool holder.
Description of the Prior Art
Usually, when a socket is in storage or put on shelves, the socket is connected with a holder, and then, the holder is placed on the wall or the display board. A conventional holder has a main body, a side of the main body is protrudingly formed with an engaging block, the engaging block is engaged with one end of the socket, the other end of the socket abuts against a lateral wall of the other side of the main body so as to connect the socket and the holder together. The above-mentioned holder is disclosed in TWM454912.
The conventional holder can be connected with the socket and can be hung on the wall; however, when a lateral outward force is applied to the lateral wall of the main body, the lateral wall is bent and deformed outwardly. Therefore, the socket cannot abut against the lateral wall of the main body, and the socket can be disengaged with the engaging block. Hence, the conventional holder does not have an anti-theft function, and the holder may be easily stolen when being put on shelves.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.